


And Men Who Are Fighting To Be Warm

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Harem, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Zuko stumbles upon Katara, Suki, and Toph in the hot spring, 'helping each other' while complaining about their love lives. And they're about to set their sights on a prince who has enough between his legs to help all of them in all the ways they need. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Zuko
Kudos: 78





	And Men Who Are Fighting To Be Warm

Zuko was a little bit too hasty in thinking the hot spring was empty. He was on his way in to have a long soak in the onsen and relax a little bit, walking in and already letting his towel dropped once the doors to the outdoor spring closed behind him. There was just one problem: Katara, Suki, and Toph were already in that spring. Not only in that spring, but they were all over each other, hands upon the other girls, all touching one another in a show of desire and indulgence that left Zuko to reel in shock as he realized what he had stumbled his way into. The sight of three girls naked and all touching one another was the sort of thing that, for all his courage, Zuko was not ready to handle.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped out. They were all looking at him. There was no good way out of this now; he was completely seen, all awareness and focus firm on what he was doing. He stood there, completely embarrassed, his cock rapidly hardening from the shock, and naturally, all three looked right at it. At his thick, meaty, veiny shaft. The kind of cock that, funnily enough, was exactly what the girls needed to see. Their eye slit up, all focus falling with shaky delight and desire onto Zuko as he tried to shirk away. "I'll just go. I thought it was empty.

The trio of girls had been enjoying some 'girl time', which had, in their comfort with one another, mostly become complaining about sex. Suki was not happy with Sokka at all; his cock was alright, about average in size, but he was absolutely not putting in a shred of work in the bedroom. Katara was busy with Aang, who could not get that she wasn't interested and that she knew he didn't have a dick worth bothering with. Then there was Toph, who had no guys around. All three had known better before; Katara had a fling with a boy back in her village who was packing, and when they visited the Air Temple, she met Teo, whose cock was absolutely massive, and who loved having her ride him. Suki had taken it from a woman among the Kyoshi Warriors who had a bigger dick than most men she'd ever met. Toph used to get pounded raw by one of her family's guards. 

Their complaints had drifted into touching one another. None of them had dicks to sate the other's size queen hungers with, but the loving touch of a friend was the next best thing; they knew how to touch the other, cared to listen and respond with a tenderness and a precision that disappointing boys couldn't. It was a nice way to unwind, growing happier and hotter in the embrace of one another's touch. It evoked powerful feelings, and they were going to have to settle for it. At least, until Zuko arrived. Until Zuko and his massive, mouth-watering cock induced something within them all that changed things for the better. The prince's accidental towel drop revealed an absolute monster of a dick, and for three hungry, deprived size queens already a bit loose and horny and unable to care, they were desperate for what it offered.

"Wait, don't go!" Katara was out of the water faster than anyone expected, reaching out for Zuko to stop him, but she didn't grab him by the wrist like she should have. No; Katara grabbed his cock, giving it a few pumps and staring needily up at him, eyes wide and hopeful. "Stay? We'd love to have you." She bit her lip and tried to play on as grand a pleading as could be. "Just come and talk."

Zuko was about to try and wriggle his way out of it, but calls from the water from Suki and Toph made it clear that they both wanted him to follow, and there really wasn't any reason to hold back. He nodded. "Okay, just to talk," he said, as Katara led him by the cock into the water. 'Talking' didn't seem to involve the appearance of conversation, as Zuko found himself sat on the edge of the pool, all three girls crowding in, tugging his legs apart and shoving their way as close as they could get in to the action with little restraint or control to be found. They were forward, dizzy, and totally fucking incapable of containing the spectacles that kept pushing them. They were all suddenly enthralled by his cock, pushing in closer.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Toph asked, biting her lip and soaking in the mere presence of his cock. Freed from his pants, she could feel its shape much more clearly, and she was enthralled.

"I'm not, "Zuko admitted.

"I'm not either." Toph remarked with a snicker.

"So, there's no woman we can make angry by stealing you away," Suki said, boldly placing her hand onto Zuko's cock too, along with Katara's, but she was the one to pull herself forward and suck the head into her mouth. It was so big. Maybe too big. She didn't know how she was supposed to handle this much cock, but she was determined, even as Zuko gasped his way through the shock of seeing the strong and spunky warrior taking him so abruptly into her mouth, blinded by lust and dizzy, senseless fever. There wasn't a shred of sense to it, the dizzy unreason and the ecstasy pulling her deeper, demanding so much from her and leaving nothing to chance.

"We're so hungry, Zuko," Katara moaned, feverish and heaving back and forth under the dizzy want and the delight that kept her coming on stronger and hotter. "We need a man with a big cock to take care of us and give us what we need." "Please. Please, let us do this." She leaned down lower, licking at his cock in a show of utter desire, the wanton lusts and the hungers all pulling her deeper in to raw sensation and a dizzy lust beyond sense. She needed this so badly, planting kisses onto his base and pleading with him to let them take this.

Toph didn't even say anything. She simply dove in to start slurping on Zuko's heavy nuts, zeroing in on them and latching her lips right against them. Another snarky comment wasn't as direct or as forceful as sucking on his nuts, the blind girl's precision and the sudden, zeroed-in slobbering all proving as wild and as senseless as could be. She needed to give in to this, needed to embrace the ferocious and dizzy hungers pulling her in. She was the most cock starved of a trio so pent up they were joining up to touch one another in the hot springs and moan about boy problems, and she was ready to express with actions rather than words just how desperate a mess that truly was.

Zuko's cheeks were flush and his thoughts were dizzy; he had little clear idea exactly what he was supposed to say to the girls now slobbering all over his cock, to the three usually steadfast women now all over him in a show of lust and frenzy that contrasted everything he knew about them. But as his cock throbbed and they made clear their desires and their needs clear, he felt like he couldn't resist this. Bashful as he wanted to be, he found himself groaning out, "Worship it, and then I'll fuck each of you just like you need." There was no question now of his readiness and his desire, no question of how badly he craved the chance to go all out and push for what he craved. "You girls want to get fucked? You'll get fucked."

Moans rose dizzy and hot through the air as they felt the weight of pure excitement press down upon them. There was no reason to try and control themselves, no point in seeking to contain or hold back their most ferocious of wants. They were forward, shameless, ready to give in fully to the unconquerable desires that kept them going, and every step of the way, they were ready. Tongues dragged along every inch of the prince's meaty cock, adoring him with broad strokes and indulgent motions that all pushed him to ache and groan, their forward delight and aching hunger fuelled harder by the way that the girls were able to zero in on pleasuring him. There was an aimless, sloppy drift to all of this, a passion they were able to work with by letting themselves move around and shift through things.

Toph gobbled down so much cock at once that Zuko gasped out in shock, the earthbenders effortlessly hogging so much dick that Suki and Katara had to both go for his balls, slurping hard on them while Toph gagged her way down his shaft. The unconditional, frenzied intent pushing forward was all so much more intense and dizzier than he was ready for. Zuko knew his cock was big, knew that girls were bound to like it; he had never found three girls completely lost to their desires and throwing all sense away to revere him like this. It threw him, but it also invoked a ferocious dominance flare within him, a passion that felt too senseless and chaotic to be real. He wanted to let go of everything, wanted to abandon the pulsating, senseless heat that hit him so harshly, and he knew he could rise to the occasion, opening himself up to the wild indulgences and the pleasures beyond sense. There was little sense to this, and he was ready to let it all come on stronger, hotter.

"More," Zuko groaned, writhing through an incredible rush of pleasure and lust that he found himself oddly ready to give in to. He didn't understand it all yet, the unclear passions and wants all dragging him in tighter, but he was eager to give up to it, eager to embrace and succumb to desire that hit him hard. "You girls are amazing." He couldn't pretend that there hadn't been moments of attraction to them. All three women were gorgeous in their own ways, and it felt like an inevitability. Toph was a bottom-heavy girl with a round, plump ass, even if she was fairly flat. Katara was all curves, with a gorgeous ass of her own and a pair of plump tits. Suki was lean, efficient, and had a smaller but much tighter ass to go with a perky pair of breasts. All three were beautiful, and he found himself suddenly indulging in the idea of giving in, letting pleasure wind him up as he accepted his most carnal of wants taken to their extreme.

Mouths praised his cock every which way, the girls all dizzily seeking indulgence in all directions, trying to contain the senseless and unfocused passions all pulling them deeper. The pleasure didn't feel sane, pulling them in all directions with little sense to it. Tongues lapped with indiscriminate fever, and naturally, the girls didn't mind veering off into kisses, didn't mind sloppily sharing a stretch of cock with their tongues. They felt completely open in giving up to Zuko and praising his cock, which brought on a wild rush of focus, a pure, powerful, and senseless heat that brought spectacular bliss with it. His cock throbbed, twitching with hopeless and powerful delight, pre-cum dripping from his tip and receiving ample attention and licks from the girls, who wanted more from him. They wanted to keep pushing, wanted to lose themselves to a continued show of desire and hunger pulling them deeper and deeper into chaos.

Zuko was going to cum. Groaning and shifting through a continued dizziness and panic, there felt like nothing to this, a chaos that demanded he keep falling, keep throwing everything into surrender. "I'm close," he warned, head rolling back. He expected intensity and praise, but didn't expect things to take the form they did. Katara drew upward and pushed her tits forward, wrapping her ample chest around a cock so big that she couldn’t even get it fully into her cleavage, plenty of dick poking out that Toph and Suki leaned in to kiss all over. They were forward, shameless, clearly ready to worship his cock in terms so ferocious and so wild that it almost didn't make sense to Zuko; he had never seen a woman so possessed and desperate as these three had become, and it induced within him a hopeless, wild fascination.

"Cum all over us!" Katara pleaded. "We want it. We want it so badly. Please, Zuko. Please." She moved her breasts faster and greedier up and down, focusing on passions that felt too wild to be real. Everything he did was a hopeful push into pleasures that startled him for just how much they felt completely divorced from sense. His hips bucked, the firm eyes all upon him and pleading for the sensation and the indulgence that he offered them. There felt like no sensible or sane way to address the growing spikes and spectacles of this moment, but there didn't need to be. Zuko just had to give in, right? He just had to let himself succumb to pleasures beyond anything he knew how to handle, and to give in to the utter chaos of this embrace.

Giving up felt too good. Zuko groaned, gasped, and with a mighty slam of his hips, he let loose a flood of cum potent enough to leave the girls awestruck. He came so much and he came all over them, blasting the trio with a facial potent enough to satisfy all three girls at once. It was a grand mess, but a mess they were ready for, calling out in joy and heaving in drunken fire back and forth as they received the gooey pleasure they needed. "I needed that!" he gasped, bucking about and thrashing under the wild delight of giving in, struggling to think clearly and loving every hazy second of what had hit her as all reason felt eclipsed and all sense melted off into depravity.

The only thing to do with all this cum was put on a show. They had been blasted with so much gooey, messy spunk, and now they wanted to give in, turning toward one another as they stood up and began to lick the jizz off one another's face. Katara's breasts too plenty of damage too, which led to both girls lapping at a tit each and sucking on her dark brown nipples before moving up along her, letting her clean their faces off in turn. The kisses every which way formed a sight that ensured Zuko's cock couldn't possibly go soft. He was treated to the grandest of sights, to three girls taken by a need and a hunger for his cock that left all thoughts aimless. Zuko could focus only on these gorgeous girls and on the senseless passions pulling him in deeper to the moment of pure satisfaction. He needed absolutely nothing else.

Pulling back from the kiss and embracing her most desperate of desires, Toph let out a hot gasp of, "I want his dick first." She gave a smug smile to her friends, knowing she had beat them to it, but as Suki and Katara both kissed her, she knew she wasn't going to be taken. "You want to fuck my fat ass, big boy?"

Zuko looked down upon the trio, amazed this had happened but feeling a surge of pride and desire wash over him. He was ready. "All of you, out of the water," he commanded, and the girls followed him. He lay back on the floor, letting Toph climb up onto him and bring her plush ass down upon his cock, sitting cowgirl style atop him and immediately pushing herself down onto his dick, holding it firm and moving with a bit more haste and a bit more intent than she probably should have. Toph just wanted it so badly, and she refused to contain herself as she impaled her ass down onto his dick and began to bounce atop him with the most feverish indulgence she could muster. Her body was in greedy, ready motion now, seeking pleasure as ruinous as could be, all while she took this on and embraced her most senseless and most desperate of desires.

"This cock is fucking huge!" Toph didn't see much point in being calm or being civil; with the rumbling desperation pulling her into a state of heaving, jerking desperation, she felt ready to give in utterly, throwing everything she had into the hazy back and forth of allowing herself to break down. His huge cock filled her ass, which smacked down hard against his lap with each bounce, and she was off to the races. "You two are going to love this so much!" Her hands were all over herself; her relatively slim upper body, with a trim waist and a small chest, was the perfect, sensitive playground for her fingers as her dripping-wet body shook itself dry atop him.

"I don't think I can wait," Katara said, sinking down and sitting herself proudly down onto Zuko's face. "Let's see if you're the total package," she said, settling her pussy right down onto his face and grinding away, her strong thighs pressing against his head and the desperate hunger all pulling her into a want and a desire that she sorely needed. Katara wanted response from him, wanted answers and indulgence and the shaky depths of pleasure to unravel her completely, and she wouldn't rest until she fucking got it. But immediately, the tongue pushing forward and lighting up with life and passion mad had her shrieking. Broad strokes against her mound and a steady attention up at her clit immediately had Katara gasping out, thighs tightening even harder around his dick, as she learned that he indeed was.

Zuko motioned with one of his hands toward Suki, inviting her to climb onto it, as he brought the other between Toph's legs, rubbing her clit to accentuate the pleasure of fucking her ass down on his cock. Toph's ferocity meant that he didn't need to do too much in this, but he wanted to pay it back in other ways instead of just being lazy. As Suki sat herself down on his fingers, they began to pump away at her slick hole, feeling how tight her snug twat was, how receptive it would be to all of his wildest desires. He brought his fingers upon her with a sturdy, shameless intent, and lovingly rubbed at her slick hole, making her heave and tremble against his touch.

Fingering two girls while fucking one of them and eating out a third was a lot. The duty lay heavy upon Zuko to make the most of this, to tend to the desires and needs of three girls all vying at once for his attention and for the wild, dizzy thrill of giving in. Zuko found himself so powerless against all of this, struggling through dizzy spectacles to take on pleasures twisting hotter through him. His tongue and his fingers worked to prove he was mor than just a brute with a big cock, that he knew how to touch them, how to work with finesse for their satisfaction, and every push forward brought them all deeper. Hearing clumsy moans and gasps of his name fuelled his desire to keep going, pumping harder, giving the girls what they needed and tending to the ferocious spectacle of pure lust. Everything brought Zuko deeper into fascination and pleasure, keeping his hips driven by raw need as he bucked upward to fuck Toph's ass harder and give up to them fully.

They couldn't believe how good this all felt. Couldn't handle how well his fingers and his tongue brought them such shameless, senseless pleasure. Suki held onto his wrist, tugging him in tighter and begging his fingers deeper, while Katara ground and heaved atop his face with a burning desire to give up. "You're amazing," she moaned, her spine arching back as Suki leaned in to plant some kisses on her lips, Toph grabbing her plump breasts from behind and feeling her up. The three were used to paying each other affection every which way, and in turn, she fondled Suki's perky chest, reaching around to feel up Toph clumsily, too. There was only pleasure here, only the steadily dawning thrill of giving in harder to the rush of pleasures taking her. She didn't care about restraint now; there was no need for it, no reason to try and control herself.

"Faster! Fuck me faster!" Toph shouted, dizzily heaving through the ferocious pleasures, ass smacking down loudly against him as she impaled herself fully onto his cock with each go. He filled her up so deep, stuffing his big cock inside of her and sending her into a state of vocal, heaving delirium, sure to crash if she kept going much longer. But that was all she wanted to do, and reckless indulgence carried her harder into ruin, kept her heaving atop his dick proudly through every ferocious second of wanton bliss. "Own my ass! Your cock is the biggest I've ever had, and I want it to pump me full of cum!" She knew she had to set the tone, that if she was vocal and shameless, and full of senseless passion too ferocious to be contained, she couldn't be stopped. Everything demanding her complete fucking surrender brought on an unraveling pulse of pure sensation, a pleasure and a desire pulling her deeper, making her thoughts spiral into a dizzy thrill like absolutely nothing she could have ever imagined.

Crashing into the hopeless, dizzy thrill of a powerful orgasm was all Toph wanted, and with a senseless gasp of ferocious bliss, she let go, howling out loud and bright as she twisted through all these desires, hit with so much more ferocious lust than she felt she could handle. Her head rolled back, body jerking about in thrashing spikes of pure greed, all while she gave in completely. The thorough depths of chaos left her dizzy and panicked, moaning out in shameless, shaky joy. She felt overwhelmed by this, desperate to give in and to allow herself to throw everything into pure disarray. Her inner walls begged down around Zuko's cock, and the prince could hold back. He slipped his fingers into her equally greedy pussy and wildly pumped while his cum flooded into her ass, making her even louder and hotter. It was harder to hear her now though, as Katara and Suki both lent their voices to the chaos and allowed themselves absolute surrender, both growing completely incapable of containing themselves or behaving in the last. 

Toph all but flopped off of Zuko, twitching and dizzy as she slumped forward, almost passing out as she lay in the air, cum oozing from her pussy as the girls both raced in to lick off his cock and slobber all over him. Just for a moment, just to rile him up, staring him in the eye and recovering from their loving treatment with a little bit of cock worship before Suki broke away to say, "I want to get fucked next. You can pick."

Zuko's smile grew. Up off of his back he went, grabbing the powerful Kyoshi warrior and giving her ass a firm smack. Toph had been aggressive, but now, he had his chance to take charge and fuck a hot girl and dominate her. "You're all going to like this a whole lot more," he said, guiding his cock into her snug twat and ramming his way forward, Suki swore and heaved under the trembling weight of utter passion, a senseless and desperate pulse of dizziness leaving her completely floored by what demanded her absolute indulgence. Without thinking, she surrendered, ready to be taken all the way to the limit and lit up with the force and primal furor of utter satisfaction.

"I never want Sokka inside of me again!" Suki howled. She cut right to the heart of the issue, throwing herself forward and accepting the dizzy, intoxicating fever and thrill of losing herself fully. Her boy woes had driven her to this, and she was happy to do it. "Katara, your brother's cock is never getting inside of me again. He can't compare, and he doesn't try in the bedroom But Zuko, you're a real man! Your fingers made me cum harder thank Sokka's cock ever did."

"I've always been the better sibling anyway." Katara grabbed Suki by the hair and imposed herself upon her brother's soon to be ex-girlfriend, and she was oddly ready for that, oddly happy to keep indulging in these dizzy and ferocious lusts. IT all felt a bit too right to her now, her thoughts in a downward spiral too hazy to make a shred of sense of. She felt needy, desperate, driven by passions and lusts beyond reason. There was no good reason to contain what ruled her now, dizzy spectacles and heats pulsing through her body with little restraint ort control. She was ready now, throwing herself eagerly into passions too spectacular and too strange to make any sense of, her thoughts dizzily spiraling off into ruin and delight. Suki found herself tugged between Katara's legs, and she didn't hesitate to begin eating her out. She would have done so even if Zuko hadn't come in.

"I'm not surprised that he can't compare," Zuko groaned. 'And what about you, Katara? Is the Avatar just as disappointing?"

"I don't even want to think about it right now," she said, which said all that needed to be said.

Zuko nodded, his hands seizing Suki's hips and redoubling his efforts. "I'll fuck the three of you as hard as you need," he said, making a promise that the girls were ready to hold him to, but which they believed wholeheartedly that he could fulfill. His powerful slams forward kept everything feeling hazy as he threw himself into the reckless indulgence of fucking Suki, whose moans could only be muffled so much by the desperate and ferocious pulses of excitement that kept following. This felt too good, and he remained unsure how to handle the wild tires of desire and lust keeping him going, heaving back and forth with little idea of restraint or control, but he knew he wanted more, knew the pleasures were only getting harsher and messier as she let himself give in to it. These girls needed something special. Needed him to pound them raw.

He stared at Katara, watched her ample breasts heave and sway as she tugged Suki's head in tighter. She looked so aggressive, so confident in double teaming her with him, and he was growing even more intrigued by the second by it all. "We've been fucking each other whenever we can, because someone has to make us cum," Katara explained. "We're all size queens, so the fact you walked in on us, of all guys, is amazing." She was feverish, needy, bucking harder against passions and desires that left absolutely no thought or sense. "I can't wait to feel it inside me. Suki, how good is it?"

Suki didn't have any good way to respond, her moans still muffled by Katara's twat, which left Katara free to tug at her hair. "Sounds like she likes it,' Zuko said, and as he felt her pussy constrict down around his dick when Katara pulled her hair, he decided to bring his own attentions into this, slapping across her round ass and keeping up with this utter fever. He was aggressive as could be, caring only about how far he could take this all, about how good it felt to keep up the senseless and desperate pace driving him mad. He kept hammering into the warrior, utterly devoid of sane or sense as he threw everything he had into this. Suki's cute, toned ass was a delight, even if she wasn't as bottom heavy as the other two. "And I like it too. Especially if I get to show up Sokka."

The chaos only grew more desperate and more demanding as he kept on hammering forward, driving everything he had into the senseless fever of his powerful hips. He knew he was on the right track, and that with each slam forward, he found himself just a bit sturdier, hips riding true and everything about this insane pleasure bringing him closer to ruin. He knew this was too much to handle, but he could feel the sensations spiking with each senseless slam forward, keeping up a dizzy pace that kept him feeling amazing, kept him craving more of these three gorgeous girls. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to this, but he was fine with that, hammering quicker onward, feeling her tighten and squeeze around his cock in desperation until finally, she could take no more.

The utter ecstasy of pushing Suki over the edge was too much for Zuko to handle. her snug hole begged down around his cock with a fever and a passion like nothing he'd ever felt before. He let out a ferocious groan, pumping her full of cum and embracing the utter joy of going all the way, treating Suki to a massive creampie, one that had her sinking into ecstasy and allowing herself to succumb fully. There was absolutely no restraint to her crash, but there didn't have to be; she was a dizzy wreck loving every shameless second of what had just been done to her.

As Zuko and Katara pulled away, Suki's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she rolled onto her back, a twitching mess lying there writhing. Toph crawled over to her, climbing backwards on top of her friend and burying her face into her pussy. Almost reflexively, Suki pushed up, burying her face into Toph's big ass to eat the cum out of her, too.

But Katara had no time to look at it. She grabbed Zuko by the cock, once more going for a demanding control over the situation as she pulled him over to the wall. One of her legs went into the air, flaunting her flexibility as she moaned, "Fuck me already." Katara was out of patience. she was the most forceful of the trio when she wanted to be, and now, she wanted to be. Her thoughts were hazy, greed desires to be fucked raw by Zuko occupying her mind and leaving her with unshakable, unquestioning desire.

"I've wanted to for so long," Zuko groaned, ramming every inch of his cock into Katara with one stroke, hands going right for her plush tits as he used her with the most ferocious strokes he could muster. The idea was simple: he wanted to make her his, craving the pleasures and needs that had long waited within him, a rumbling fever and lust that he was happy to finally vent out on her snug twat, rolling with the chaos and going wild with need. Ferocious slams forward pounded into Katara, focused on the singular desire to make her give in to his harshest wants. All these girls were treats. All gorgeous, all fuckable, all perfect. But Katara was the one who really counted; the Avatar's crush, now begging for his cock. He toyed hard with her nipples and bore down rougher upon her, focused only on the idea of breaking through with the most stubborn and demanding of wants, careless. "Does it feel good?"

"It feels fucking incredible!" Katara howled, feeling her pussy get stretched and used by the prince's massive cock, unable to believe that all this time, the dick of her dreams was right there. The biggest she'd ever had, now ramming into her snug hole and wearing her down with the most intense and most potent of aggressions. This was almost too good to believe, the unfathomable chaos of surrender leaving her dizzy and panicked, but so eager for more. Katara's body craved it, and she didn't care what it took to give in, didn't care about how completely devoid f sense or focus she was. She only wanted to be worn down further, only wanted to allow complete desperation to carry her. There was too much going on here, too many emotions rushing with volatile ecstasy and heat through a body that had never felt so much pleasure and so much cock before. "Breed me, Zuko!"

Those were words that Zuko hadn't realized he wanted to hear so badly. Not until he was on the receiving end of them, trying to make sense of how he felt, which was so horny that he didn’t even realize what he was doing until Katara was off the wall and the full weight of her curvy body was in his hands and on his cock, fingers dug into her round cheeks as he held her up for a face-to-face carry fuck with singular, desperate intent, his tongue burying its way into her mouth and pushing forward with the most dominant fire imaginable. There was no sense to this, no moment of restraint or calm. He pounded her raw, ravaging Katara with all the fire and power he could muster.

There was no way to deal with this. Katara felt herself consumed by pleasures beyond sense, and she was powerless against it, jerking about in dizzy glee, joyfully seeking to get ruined harder. His cock filled her so much, made her thoughts spin as she received the joys of being pounded raw. Even his kisses were intense, drawing her in and keeping her fixated. She needed this so badly, and the thrill of letting go became something truly brilliant. She was hungry, hopeless, ready to feel this. She would have screamed for him to knock her up louder and harder if not for the way he held her locked into this kiss, kept dizzily seeking his pleasure and dizzily giving up ever harder, thrashing about without much sense of control or sanity. She felt too good, felt too needy. Zuko's cock just hit her in all the ways she so desperately needed, and nothing else had to make sense now.

She didn't need to beg, though. Zuko's hips kept crashing away, smacking loudly against her body and hammering rougher into her. He gripped her ass as hard as he could, keeping up a blistering and savage pace that had her shaking, shivering, and ultimately, giving up completely. Sher was hopeless, helpless, and with vocal crashes and spinning, hazy joy, Katara let him fill her up, let him cum deep into her need pussy, her prayers for being bred by the prince dizzily sending her into a frantic overdrive devoid of reason or control. Katara felt incredible, and she didn't know how anyone could have helped herself back from this insane high. She gasped, she wriggled, and she felt like she was going to come apart at the seams. Katara felt dreamy and dizzy, and all she understood was the kisses she received.

Zuko turned around and slumped against the wall, tugging her gently down upon him, cock slipping out, still rigid, but as she slumped down his body in turn, it didn't matter much. She began to kiss his chest, and both Suki and Toph crawled over to join him. Suki went for his lips, and Toph gave his cock a lazy, slow cleaning in the form of a tongue bath, the girls all clinging to him tightly enough that he felt silly for even asking, "So, was this a one-off thing?"

The girls all whined and moaned and tugged at him. "You can't possibly do that to us," Katara moaned. "Giving us girls a taste of this amazing cock and then leaving us to go without would be so dishonorable." Her smile grew wider, watching as Zuko got huffy at the remark, but just readily pulled the three girls in to snuggle up against him and savour his warmth in the afterglow of what was to come.

They'd return to the bath before then, the go to his bedroom, where he fucked them raw until the sun came up. By the time Zuko was finished with the girls, all three would be hopelessly hooked on his cock, and he'd be hooked on the idea of indulging constantly in his new harem.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
